


Warm Me Up, Babydoll

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [5]
Category: Charles Blackwood - Fandom, Sebastian Stan characters, We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Cockwarming, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: An HBC drunk drabble anon request:I have a nasty, nasty thought of warming Charles' cock with your mouth, but he starts out soft?This one is super short but gets the point across I think.
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Kudos: 16





	Warm Me Up, Babydoll

Charles came through the front door calling you as he sat down in his chair. “Babydoll! Come here.” You smile and shook your head, guessing what was coming next. Sure enough, as you walked into the parlor, he was unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock.

“Warm my cock for me, sweetheart,” he asked with that cocky smile on his face.

You knelt between his legs, taking his soft cock into your mouth completely. He groaned petting your head before opening up his newspaper. Your hands rested on his thighs, not rubbing just resting. You could feel him slowly beginning to harden in your mouth.

It was an empowering feeling, knowing you, your mouth was the direct cause for his erection. You widened your jaw as his cock grew harder, taking him deeper. You wanted to smile when he looked down over his paper and told you how pretty you looked, your mouth full of him. His hand caressed your jaw, and then he turned his attention back to his paper.

When he was completely hard, you stretched your mouth more taking him to the back of your throat, tears springing to your eyes. He folded his paper, fingers wiping at your tears. “Look at my pretty babydoll. Mouth so full with my thick cock. You want me to fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours, babydoll?”

You nodded, mouth full, panties drenched and swallowing down every drop when he came down your throat a few minutes later.


End file.
